A Day at the Races: Rocket Sledding
by StatsGrandma57
Summary: This was supposed to be a one shot but it seems to be growing. Sometimes, it's not easy for a non Force sensitive person when so many of your family members are. Chapter 3 is up and I'm hoping to have 4 done sometime tonight. Life keeps getting in the way.
1. Chapter 1

A DAY AT THE RACES: ROCKET SLEDDING

Chapter 1

Dawn was inching its way into the sky on Coruscant. Jarik Solo was sound asleep. It was the day of the rocket sled races, and he would be up soon enough. So it was with some annoyance that he picked up his comm, which had just gone off.

"Jarik, it's Ani."

Jarik loved the brother who was the closest to his age. "You here yet?"

"In orbit."

"You got any idea what time it is? I gotta race today." Jarik's voice displayed his sleepy annoyance.

"Jarik, you can't race today."

"Why the hells not? I paid the entry fee. I've been working on the sled all year long! So why can't I race?"

"I've seen it through the Force. You shouldn't go. You'll get hurt."

Jarik sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Ani, bro, I love ya but you're calling me at this obscene hour 'cause you had a bad dream or something?" If there was something that Jarik couldn't grasp about his three older siblings, it was the Force. And sometimes they downright annoyed him with it. This was one of those times.

"Jaina had it, too. She comm'd me."

"What's Jacen say?"

"Dunno. He's asleep."

"Yeah, well I was."

"Jarik, you're only nineteen. I don't wanna lose you."

"You and Jaina are all weird with that. Sorry, bro. It's race day and I'm not gonna be a no show. Especially when I put up eight thousand credits to enter."

Anakin audibly sighed. "See you in about an hour."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Jarik was nearly asleep again when his comm went off.

"Screw it," he muttered as he picked up. "Jace, what's up?"

"I've been talking with Jaina and Ani and we've all felt the same thing."

"Like I shouldn't race today or something like that?"

"Jarik, do you think we'd tell you not to race if we weren't serious?"

"I dunno. Did Mom pay you off?"

"I'm not joking, Jarik."

"So am I gonna die or something?" Jarik asked scornfully.

"We don't know that. But we've all got a really bad feeling about this."

"You've got a bad feeling about this and I'm supposed to chuck 8K out the window, not to mention spending a year on the best rocket sled design possible. Jace, you've always been my main man and you've always been straight with me."

"I am being straight with you."

"You coming to the race?"

"I took the day off for it, but hey, we can do other stuff."

"I'm racing, Jace. End of discussion. You wanna talk about the Force, call Uncle Luke."

"Just think about it, okay?"

"See you at the races, bro." Jarik ended the call.

Might as well get some kaf going on, he said, loping towards the kitchen.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Han was awakened with a start. Leia was murmuring something incoherent that was clearly upsetting her.

"Leia! Wake up!" Han shook her until her eyes opened. He looked down on her, his face lined with concern. Her eyes snapped open. "Bad dream."

"Very bad." The look of anxiety covered her face.

"Alderaan?" Although her nightmares over her home planet had lessened over the years, she still had them once in a while.

"No."

"Can you tell me what it is?" Both were now sitting up in bed, Han gently stroking her hair.

Leia closed her eyes. "It was...Jarik."

"Jarik? How so?"

"Han, don't let him race today. Please. Talk him out of it. He listens to you."

"You serious? Besides, you've said it yourself: some of your visions are just warnings or reflect your own fears. Let's face it, we were terrified when Jaina served in the Navy, and you've always been anxious about Jarik's racing."

"This was different. I've never had anything like this any other time he's raced."

Han embraced Leia. "Racing's a risky business. And nobody embraces risk more happily than Han Jarik Solo. I can try to convince him, but I think we know he's not gonna go for it."

"Just try. Please."

Han sighed. "I'll talk to him."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Han headed for the kitchen. The smell of kaf was strong, and Jarik and Anakin were in the kitchen each with a cuppa.

"Hey Dad," Anakin greeted his father.

"You fly all night?" Han asked him.

"Yep." Anakin frowned, though.

"Ani's trying to talk me out of racing," Jarik said to Han.

"Your mom wants me to talk you out of it, too," Han said, grabbing a cuppa kaf. "You guys make this strong enough?"

"I like my kaf to taste like kaf," Jarik said simply. 

"Finally. Someone in this family can do it right," Han said. "So Anakin, you having bad dreams about this race?"

"Yeah, and Jacen and Jaina are seeing the same thing," Anakin explained.

"You sure you're not just giving each other ideas?" Han was skeptical of the three on the same page. Four, if he counted his wife.

"Dad, Jarik, it's not gonna end well," Anakin said.

"How bad are we talking about?"

"I don't know, but I've got a bad feeling about this."

Han sighed. "Anyone bothered to ask Luke?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure he'll say the same thing." Luke, Mara and their kids weren't going to be able to attend.

Han could hear Leia's comm go off. "How much you wanna bet that's Uncle Luke calling Mom?"

"It's a better bet than Jarik racing," Anakin said. "Seriously, bro, don't do it." Anakin was pleading.

Jarik said nothing. "You guys say something's gonna happen, but you're not telling me what."

"Well, it's not real clear, the future's always in motion," Anakin shrugged. "But really, don't do it. I mean, really, what'll I do without someone to laugh at?"

"Ani, man, you helped me design the sled. You're a killer engineer. I know you can't make it completely safe, but I trust you. I mean, it's not much of a competition if it's totally safe."

"That was before I started seeing things going wrong," Anakin told him. "I wish I'd known sooner."

Leia stumbled into the kitchen, her hair wet and wrapped in a towel. She looked miserable.

"Mom, these guys are telling me not to race today, but they're not giving me very good reasons for it," Jarik tells her. "You believe in me, don't you?"

Leia accepted the cup Han had poured for her. "Jarik, it's not about whether I believe in you or not. It's just...we've all had some frightening dreams about this."

"You think I'm never scared when I race? What kind of moron do you take me for? Dad, you told me, if you're not kinda scared before a race, you're a complete kriffing idiot."

"I did tell you that," Han conceded. "It holds true."

"I don't expect you guys to understand the rush," Jarik said. "You guys have the Force. You see stuff and feel stuff I don't. I don't have that. I know you probably think I'm a loser. I'm 19 and I live with my parents and I make money racing. And you know what? I like it."

"No one ever called you a loser, Jarik," Anakin said to him. "You're a cool dude and you know it."

"Then why can't you respect my decision to race today?" Jarik asked them.

"We do respect your decision, but we've all felt something awful, and we feel obligated to inform you," Leia said, resignation coloring her voice. "It's our hope that you'd take it under consideration. Han?"

"You gotta make your own decisions, kiddo." Han said. "I can't keep you from racing, but you might want to consider what your mom and brothers and sister tell you."

"I've considered it, and I'm gonna race. Hope you guys'll be there. I gotta get ready."


	2. Chapter 2

A DAY AT THE RACES: ROCKET SLEDDING

Chapter 2

"You don't have to do this, sweetheart," Han said to Leia as they prepared to leave for Jarik's race. "I think it'll be okay, but I know how stressed out his races make you feel."

"No, I told him I'd be there, and you know how often I go back on my word," Leia promised.

"You said you wanted to see when I was wrong," Han reminded her with a slight sly smile. "And then you said you'd take it back. That's the only time I can remember." He wrapped his arms around Leia and pulled her close to his chest. She listened to his steady, strong heartbeat as he kissed the top of her head.

Leia looked up at Han. "Is it wrong for me to wish that my youngest child would pick a different occupation?"

"Not at all. Hey, much as I like races, it unnerves me a little watching him take the same chances I did, and then some."

"You had no choice in the matter. Jarik does."

"I know how he feels, though. Can you say 'adrenaline junkie?'"

"I know you can." She shook her head sadly. "All right, let's get going, and hope for the best."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Jaina, Jag, Jacen, Tenel Ka and Anakin were already seated when Leia and Han arrived.

"Hi Daddy," Jaina said, giving her father a peck on the cheek. She had an intensely worried expression on her face. Then again, there was no such thing as a non intense emotion for Jaina.

"Hang in there, sweetie." He hugged her tightly. Jag slipped his arm over her shoulder. Jaina Solo Fel did not cry easily, but she looked right on the verge.

Tenel Ka, Jacen and Anakin were sitting quietly. Anakin had his eyes closed. Tenel Ka was massaging Jacen's hand to calm him. It was obvious he was more than a little upset, as were Tenel Ka and Anakin.

Han privately wondered if it had been better if they'd said nothing to Jarik. Jarik didn't spook easily, but Han was betting he was feeling some of it now. He resented it, but kept his opinions to himself. He just hoped that whatever happened out there, Jarik would be fine.

One thing was for certain: Jarik lost far more graciously than Han ever had. He didn't like losing, but for Jarik, it was more about the act of racing itself. He loved the mechanics of various racers, loved the rush of wind in his face, and he loved the jolt that motion gave him. He was always happy to take the prize money, and he'd won a fair bit of it, but he shared with his two closest friends who were racers themselves or, to be exact, his friend Quall. Sarkon had been forced by his parents to attend university. So now it was just Quall and Jarik. Jarik never said anything, but while he was close to Quall, Sarkon had been closer to him and was the better racer.

Rocket sledding was not like other forms of racing; every participant had a unique starting point and a course to follow. They would encounter other sledders along the way. The terrain was difficult and the sleds had to stay no more than half a meter above ground at all times. Injuries were common and death was known to happen.

The Solo family was a study in high anxiety as the announcer read the racers and their start positions and courses, his image cast enormous on the jumboholo. The entire family clutched each others' hands as Jarik's position and course were announced.

"I hope we're wrong," Jacen said softly.

"Me, too," Han murmured. "Me, too."


	3. Chapter 3

A DAY AT THE RACES: ROCKET SLEDDING

Chapter 3

Unlike the rest of the crowd, the House of Solo was not enjoying the races. So far, Jarik was holding his own, but before the family had the opportunity to relax, Anakin suddenly went pale as snow and just as cold.

"Anakin?" Jaina looked over at her brother in alarm. Her twin followed suit. "Are you seeing something?"

"It's the skid rails! Somebody tampered with his skid rails!"

"Somebody removed the lubricant, he's gonna burn up on the ground!" Jaina hissed.

Han almost spoke to ask them if this wasn't the compound the three of them had invented many years prior, a formula that found its beginning with Leia's favorite hair conditioner. They'd refined it over the years while iceboarding and passed the formulation down to Jarik, who'd improved on certain characteristics of it.

"We've gotta tell the organizers!" Jacen said, taking Tenel Ka's hand, and Jag taking hold of Jaina's as they clambered to get out of their seats and push past the others in their row.

Leia buried her face in her hands. Han put his arm over his shoulders. "Honey, he's holding his own...it's possible that the kids are wrong."

"Not likely," she whispered. She refused to uncover her face. Han's heart sank; he didn't think the kids were actually wrong, although, he thought with some bitterness, it would have helped if they'd been able to see sooner what the problem was. As much of the race took place on the ground, lubricating the skid rails was vitally important; the amount coming out had to be able to adjust to the terrain, driven by a series of hydraulic pumps. Anakin had been heavily involved in the design. If something happened to Jarik, Anakin would never forgive himself.

Han had also helped him build the sled; they'd fitted it with two small but powerful ion engines.

So far, Jarik was still in the race and seemed to be on course, at least according to the holotrons and the announcers. Han was doing his best to keep calm. Someone had to. He was the husband and father. It was his job.

He knew how these races were organized; no matter how much the kids pleaded with those in charge, they were unlikely to force him off track. Jarik could make the decision to bow out, but he'd lose his entry fee, the money spent on building the sled, and he'd gain the wrath of the bookies who'd betted heavily on him. Despite the fact that Jarik's best finish was fifth place and that this was only his third year racing, he was heavily favored based on his performances in other forms.

Han knew that if he bowed out, it would be a kill his career. But as far as he was concerned, a killed career was far preferable to a killed child.

Hold together, son, he wished silently.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Leia finally uncovered her face. "How many more kilometers?"

"825." Han had been counting. "So far, our boy's doing all right."

"Do you think the kids can get him out in time?"

"The only way he can get out of the race is by discountinuing it himself."

"Which he won't do."

"Which he won't do. Sweetheart, he's a great racer, he knows what he's doing."

"Something is about to happen. I know it."

"Let's just take it as it comes." Han had a horrible feeling about it, but he was not about to further upset his wife. The other kids, even if they could get to the organizers, which was unlikely, would not be able to convince them to pull Jarik. Han knew from experience that the sentients putting races together weren't exactly renowned for their sense of morality.

There was a fully operational eject function - assuming that it hadn't been tampered with. Just because the kids thought it was the skid rails didn't mean other parts had been messed with. Medical droids were present at 20 kilometer intervals throughout the various courses.

Jacen, Jaina, Anakin, Jag and Tenel Ka came back. There wasn't anything remotely close to a smile among them.

"They wouldn't even let us talk to the organizers," Jag said to Han and Leia. He said to Leia, "we even tried to take advantage of your position."

"I don't have that position anymore," Leia reminded him softly.

"Yeah, but you've still got the respect," Jaina said, shaking her head. "There's nothing we can do."

"He's still in the running," Han reminded his daughter.

"He's about to have to go to ground," Jacen said. Going to ground meant needing having skid rails that were well and continuously oiled.

Han and Leia hugged each other tightly. The kids sat close together, visibly trying to do some of the breathing exercises Luke had taught them.

"Here he goes," Anakin murmured. He kept his eyes open; the reality was sometimes not as horrible as the visions.

And sure enough, Jarik's rocket sled hit the sand and there was visible flame. The entirely family gasped. The announcer was saying something but the Solos were silent.

"He ejected," Han told them. "I saw it." However, the holotron was displaying the flaming wreckage of his sled before showing Jarik having the med droids racing towards him.

"Come on, guys. We need to find out where he's being taken," Han said. The unspoken dependent clause was, assuming he's not dead.

"He's alive," Jaina said quietly to her mom. But then she whispered something to Jag, and he nodded gravely. The Solos, known for their practice of extreme noise levels, was for once completely silent. 


End file.
